Six NIH supported projects in the Chemistry Department at Case Western Reserve University require routine open-access proton NMR. The only instrument available at present is an ancient A60 which is inadequate to handle the volume of work which has more than doubled in the past year. Therefore, a Varian EM390 instrument is requested. The much greater sensitivity and dispersion of this instrument is ideally suited to perform the required measurements. Furthermore, the EM 390 would provide sorely needed proton-proton decoupling and fluorine NMR capability not readily available in the Department at present. Besides routine structural characterization of synthetic intermedaates, the EM-390 model requested with variable temperature control would facilitate mechanistic studies in dilute aqueous solution. Because of dynamic range limitations, such experiments are not easily performed on FT instruments. Also the sensitive continuous wave (CW) instrument is better suited to routine quantitative work than the A60 or the FT instruments presently available in the Chemistry Department.